


Soulmates...

by CrazyDiamond99



Category: Naruto, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Fic, Funny, M/M, Not Serious, Saruto, coffee shop AU, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyDiamond99/pseuds/CrazyDiamond99
Summary: My friend wrote this and wants the world to see it so here I am, uploading it





	Soulmates...

Sonic ran quickly towards the café, knowing he was late for work and his boss would surely fire him. Luckily when he arrived his boss was looking the other way, so he immediately clocked in and put on his name-tag. 

"Don't let it happen again," his supervisor eyed him as she went out to her car, leaving Sonic to his own devices. It was pretty early, the coffee shop just beginning to fill with morning commuters, Sonic filling orders as fast as he could.

"Is that a hedgehog?" Some people whispered. Sonic rolled his eyes. Must be new here.

"It's part of the appeal," someone whispered back. Sonic turned around from adding foam to a latte and served the guest that hadn't commented on his species. Next was the one who had.

"Can I get you something?" Sonic asked after a minute of this strange looking boy with spikey yellow hair stared at him without saying a word.

"Sorry... You just..." The boy leaned forward and reached out to touch Sonic's head.

"Don't touch my fucking quills," Sonic hissed and backed away a few feet, then the man with yellow hair put up his arms in an 'I surrender,' fashion, smirking instead of looking embarrassed.

Another awkward silence passed, and Sonic mumbled "nice headband," to fill the air with noise.

"Do you serve... Ramen noodles here?" The yellow haired boy asked. Sonic narrowed his eyes.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Sorry, sorry. I'll take a vanilla mocha. Would you... Would you maybe want to get ramen noodles with me later?"

Sonic was taken aback. This total stranger tried to touch him, and is now... Asking him on a date?  
"I'm Naruto by the way," the boy, Naruto, smiled and held his hand out. Sonic shook it hesitantly, then turned around to make Naruto his mocha. While turned around he heard a wolf whistle from somewhere in like, and though he had his suspicious couldn't place who the culprit really was.

Sonic handed Naruto his coffee quickly, avoiding bodily contact then slicking back his quills. "Three dollars and seventy-two cents."

Naruto handed him a five. "I'll see you later," Naruto smiled, then winked, making Sonic's eyes widen more than normal. He handed him a five, said "keep the change," then gulped the entirety of the coffee all at once, and walked out. 

Sonic looked down at his hands, which, upon further inspection, was a folded up five with a piece of ripped napkin, a crudely scrawled phone number on it. Naruto had just crossed the street, every now and again glancing back at the coffee shop. Just as he reached the other side, he made eye contact with Sonic, the handsomest hedgehog he'd ever met. Naruto smiled, threw his hands back, and ran quickly down the side of the street.

Sonic didn't know what to think of the encounter. He tried to get his mind off the boy with the yellow hair while serving the next customer, but something about his blue eyes mesmerized him. As that thought crossed his mind he looked up, meeting those deep blue orbs again, just before Naruto took off.

Sonic had to admit, he did go fast.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the whole thing, thank you and you are now blessed


End file.
